


Snowy Stopover

by lasatgirl60



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasatgirl60/pseuds/lasatgirl60
Summary: This is a cute little story featuring our favorite space family.  They have to land the GHOST on a snowy planet to make repairs, and the "kids" find the time to get in trouble!   It takes place after Chopper Base has been established between seasons two and three of the series.
Relationships: Space Family (Star Wars Rebels)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Snowy Stopover

"Hold on everyone, this landing is going to be a rough one!" Hera Syndulla called over the ship's com. Kanan Jarrus looked over at her and nodded.

"She's not kidding, guys!"

Chopper, ship's astromech droid let out a loud beep.

Down in the ship's cargo area, Ezra Bridger braced himself against the wall. Sabine Wren held onto the bottom rung of the ladder leading to the upper deck. Zeb Orrelios, the Lasat member of the GHOST crew, planted his big four-toed feet against a large cargo container.

The ship shuddered as the snowy planet they were landing on appeared in the viewport.

"What a time for the engines to overheat!" Kanan called over the alarms blaring.

"Well, excuse me, Kanan, if my ship doesn't meet your expectations!" Hera called back.

"I didn't mean anything!"

Hera reached over to pat his shoulder.

"I know! It's just that last hyperspace jump overheated the hyperdrive!"

Down in the cargo area, the other three crewmembers hung on tighter.

"I've located a landing area but it will be very cold outside!" Kanan said as he did a check of the atmosphere and gravity.

"We'll just have to break out the cold weather gear!" came Hera's response.

The GHOST came to a screeching landing at the bottom of a small hill surrounded by large trees covered in a blanket of snow.

"Hey, Zeb!" Ezra called out as he tried to stand up, "Get your foot out of my face!"

The Lasat was wedged against the bulkhead with both Sabine and Ezra laying on top of him. A cargo container had them pinned against the bulkhead.

"Ow!" Sabine groaned getting herself freed from a mountain of purple fur.

Zeb helped his smaller companions to their feet and they shook off the shock of the landing.

"Let's head up to see if the others are okay," Ezra said as he started up the ladder followed by Zeb and Sabine. When they reached the cockpit they were relieved to see Kanan, Hera and Chopper were okay.

"Whew!" Zeb said as he cracked his back, "What a rough landing!"

"Sorry, Zeb," Hera said glaring at him, "Maybe you could've done better?" She winked at Kanan.

The Lasat's ears drooped and he got a sheepish look on his face.

"You guys in one piece?" Kanan asked grinning at Hera's sarcasm. That's what he loved most about her...and more.

"More or less," was Sabine's answer.

"Where are we?" Ezra asked looking out the viewport at the snowy landscape.

"On some planet in the Outer Rim, that's all I know," Hera said checking the GHOST's navigational readouts, "We have to stay here for sometime while Chopper and I work on the hyperdrive. It overheated on that last jump."

"It could be worse," Kanan added, "The Empire could be using us for target practice!"

Zeb chuckled and elbowed Sabine and Ezra.

"Since we'll be here for awhile, why don't you three do a little exploring to stretch your legs," Kanan suggested, "I know how antsy you get when you get bored."

Hera grinned agreeing with him. She looked over at the three crewmembers who at times were like unruly children...especially Zeb.

"Make sure you wear your cold weather gear, don't want you getting sick while we're here," Hera said in "mother mode".

The two teenagers and the Lasat nodded and headed to their cabins to get bundled up.

"Okay, Chopper, let's get working on the hyperdrive," Hera said to the droid.

Chopper grumbled making Kanan roll his eyes.

"Quit complaining," she said glaring at the little droid, "Do you want to go outside with the kids in the cold?"

Chopper let out a groan.

"Okay, now be quiet and get to work!"

Kanan busied himself with taking readouts of the ship's other systems trying not to laugh. He couldn't hold it in and soon Hera joined in the laughter. Chopper just let out some swear words in binary.

"C1-10P! Watch your language!"

Zeb, Sabine and Ezra climbed down the ladder to the cargo bay now dressed in thick hooded jackets, pants and gloves. Ezra and Sabine had on boots, Zeb's feet remained bare. The Lasat's thick fur and toe pads would keep him warm enough.

"Zeb, won't your feet get cold?" Sabine asked adjusting her hood.

"Naw," the Lasat answered, "On Lasan, the winters could get very cold at times, so I'm used to it."

"Let's go check this place out," Sabine said patting her two friends on the arms.

Ezra activated the hatch opening and a blast of cold air hit them.

"Whoa! That's cold!" he yelled and saw Zeb race past him.

"Don't be a baby, kid," the Lasat called out. He was laughing as he stepped onto the snowy ground. Sabine was right behind him also laughing.

Ezra watched as Zeb bent down to grab a handful of snow and shape it into a ball. A crooked grin appeared on his face and there was a mischievous gleam in his large green eyes.

"Hey, kid!" he called out.

Ezra turned and got a face full of snowball. Zeb doubled over laughing. Sabine had her own snowball and let Ezra have it in the back of the head. She was laughing just as hard as Zeb.

"Hey! No fair!' Ezra yelled and then raised his hands up and with the Force let both Zeb and Sabine have it in the face with a small blizzard of snow.

"No Jedi powers!" came Zeb's response after he wiped snow away from his face. He sneezed, his pug-like nose clogged with snow. Sabine was spitting out snow from her mouth.

"Oh Bridger, you're in for it!"

She ran to Ezra knocking him down and rubbed his face in the snow. Zeb stood laughing until he nearly fell over. He was bombarded by two teens who flattened him to the ground rubbing his face in the snow. He sat up spitting snow and still laughing. The laughter carried up to the GHOST.

Hera and Kanan were looking out the viewport seeing their three friends having fun. The laughter was coming over the com system since the three "kids" had their wrist coms on in case Hera or Kanan needed them. They also wanted to keep tabs on them in case there was trouble which they were known to get into.

"At least they can get rid of their excess energy," Hera said as she handed Kanan a wrench. The Jedi-rebel grinned up at her.

"Maybe we can get rid of some energy of our own!" Kanan answered winking at her.

Hera blushed and swatted his arm.

"Kanan Jarrus, you have a dirty mind!"

Chopper chortled and let out a whoop his way of laughing.

Both rebels gave in to laughter.

Outside the ship, the other members of the family were climbing a small hill trying to stuff snow down each other's jackets.

"Wow!" Ezra said as they reached the top.

Zeb and Sabine arrived a few minutes later and saw what had Ezra's eyes so wide.

As far as the eye could see, were hills and a mountain range all covered with a blanket of pristine snow. Trees dotted the hillsides draped in snow and planet's single sun made the snow sparkle like precious jewels.

"Looks like...home during the winter," Zeb whispered blinking tears from his eyes.

"Hey, you aren't going to cry, are you?" Ezra asked hoping to get under Zeb's skin. He loved to tease his "older brother".

"Uh...no," Zeb sniffed.

Sabine held his arm leaning against him. She loved Zeb like a big brother too.

"You know what we used to do when I was a kid?" Zeb said getting his composure back.

"What, Zeb?" Sabine asked.

"Go sledding down a hill like this one. When I was a small kit, we'd slide down a hill on a sled called a toboggan."

"Toboggan?" Ezra asked looking over at Sabine who was just as confused as he was.

"Yep. We don't have one on the GHOST but a cargo container lid will work. There's a big one that could hold all three of us."

"Sounds fun, Zeb" Sabine said smiling at him.

"Okay, then, Let's go get us a sled!"

"What are you three up to?" Hera asked as she came down the ladder to see Zeb, Ezra and Sabine carrying a big cargo container lid that was as long as Zeb was tall towards the hold doorway.

"Going sledding," Zeb said giving her a toothy grin.

"You told us to have fun," Ezra added.

"Zeb's showing us how to go sledding," came Sabine's answer.

"Sledding? Sounds fun. Just be careful and make sure you stay bundled up. Keep your wrist coms on in case you need us," the Twi'lek said smiling at them in a maternal way.

"Yes, Mom," Zeb said as he chuckled, "Let's go guys. The hill awaits us!"

"Hera, I could use your help up here!" Kanan called down to her.

Laughing softly Hera climbing back up to the upper deck.

"What are the kids up to? No good?" Kanan asked seeing her smiling.

"No, they're going sledding. Using a cargo container lid to slide down the hill on."

"Don't tell me, Zeb's idea?"

"Yep."

"That Lasat never ceases to amaze me."

Hera's smile grew bigger and Kanan knew why. The big Lasat meant a lot to both of them.

"Let's get back to fixing the hyperdrive..."

"I better test this sled out first before you guys try it," Zeb said as he positioned the cargo lid at the top of the hill.

"Okay," both Ezra and Sabine said.

"Here goes!" Zeb said sitting down on the lid and pushed himself forward. The lid went sliding down with Zeb bouncing up and down like a ball on it.

"KARABAST!" came a cry echoing back up the hill.

Sabine and Ezra watched in awe then laughed seeing Zeb bouncing down the hill.

Finally Zeb came to a stop against a bush his legs caught in the small branches. He uttered a string of Lasat curses that weren't for kid's ears.

"Zeb!" Ezra called from the top of the hill, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah! Just landed upside down! That was fun! I'll be up in a few minutes!"

Soon he was back up at the hill top. Sabine was still laughing.

"You looked like a purple-furred torpedo going down that hill!"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny! Let's see you guys give it a try!"

An impish grin crossed the Lasat's face and his eyes gleamed with mirth.

Sabine and Ezra went sliding down the hill bouncing worse than Zeb did. The Lasat held his stomach because he was laughing so hard. His booming laughter carried over the ship's com up to where Kanan and Hera sipped caf while taking a break. 

"Sounds like the kids are having fun," Hera said hearing Zeb's laughing along with Ezra and Sabine.

"Yeah, too bad we're stuck inside," Kanan said, "Sledding sounds fun."

"Hey," Hera answered, "The sooner the hyperdrive gets repaired, the sooner we can get out of here."

"Hey!' Zeb called down the hill, "Are you guys okay!?"

"We're fine!" Sabine called back, "That was fun!"

"We should all down the hill this time around," Ezra said as he and Sabine got back to the hill top.

"Sure you can handle it?" Zeb said adjusting the hood on his coat, "Karabast! My ears are freezing!"

"Want to go back to the GHOST?" Sabine asked.

"No way!" both Ezra and Zeb said.

"Okay then, boys, let's do some more sledding!"

Sabine sat on the front of the container lid with Ezra behind her. Zeb sat in the very back his feet pushing against Sabine's legs.

"Boy! This is really gonna be a tight fit!" Sabine called back, "Zeb move your feet!"

"There's no room!"

"Hey! Let's go sledding! I'll hang onto Zeb's feet!" Ezra called back

The Lasat pushed the cargo lid and the crewmembers went flying down the hill bouncing up and down. About halfway down the hill, they hit a bump and Zeb went flying off. The Lasat rolled the rest of the way down picking up snow along the way until he looked like a giant snowball.

"Zeb!!" both Ezra and Sabine called out seeing a giant snowball race past them with a loud cry of "Karabast!!' coming from it. Finally the snowball came to a stop.

"Ezra! Sabine!" a faint voice called from within it, "Get me outta here!!"

"Hold on!!"

Both teenagers began digging at the snow until a purple-furred ear perked up followed by the top of Zeb's head.

"H...Hurry...it...up! I...I'm f...freezing!"

A loud sneeze sounded breaking the snowball apart.

Sabine helped Zeb to his feet seeing that the Lasat was turning blue from the cold. He was shivering so bad that his teeth were chattering. 

"C'mon big guy, let's get you back to the ship before you get hypothermia," Ezra said helping Hera with Zeb.

Kanan and Hera were finishing up the repairs, when they saw Ezra and Sabine leading a very wet and very cold Lasat back to the ship. 

"Chopper! Open the cargo bay hatch!' Hera said heading down the ladder.

"What happened?" Kanan asked as he saw Zeb shivering so hard he thought the Lasat's fur would fall out.

"Zeb fell off the sled and got caught in a giant snowball!" Ezra said as he laughed. Sabine gave him a dirty look and went to help Zeb.

"N...Not...f...funny!' Zeb muttered as he sneezed.

Hera stepped up to take over helping the miserable Lasat.

"Zeb, get upstairs and out of those wet clothes and into a warm shower before you catch pneumonia," she said helping him up the ladder.

About an hour later, after having a warm shower and redressed in dry clothes, Zeb sat in the common area on his chair wrapped in four blankets. He was drinking some hot chocolate that Hera had put some medications in to keep him from getting sick. He looked a lot better.

"Chopper says that we'll be able to leave by tomorrow morning," Kanan said seeing Hera fussing over Zeb like he were a kid like Ezra or Sabine. 

"Good," Hera said as she rubbed Zeb's feet to warm them up, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, sorry to be so much trouble."

"Oh, you're no trouble. Just remember to hang on tighter when sledding down a hill."

Zeb looked a little embarrassed and Hera ruffled the shorter fur on his head getting a giggle out of him.

"Let's have dinner," Kanan said, "After all this work, I'm getting a bit hungry."

The GHOST crew had a nice dinner of nerf stew and enjoyed the time together as a family. They all retired for the night the "kids" tired from their sledding adventure. The next morning they woke up to a gentle snowfall outside the ship.

"Wow!" Sabine said noticing that the others were coming up to the cockpit to see the snow. Chopper was beeping constantly ruining the peace.

"What is it, rust bucket?" Zeb asked.

Chopper hit him on the leg with one of his manipulator arms. Zeb bared his teeth at him.

"He says the hyperdrive is up and running," Sabine answered.

"Hey kids, what's going on?" Kanan asked coming up behind Sabine. Hera was behind him.

"Hyperdrive's fixed," Ezra said.

Hera stared wistfully out at the snowy landscape.

"How beautiful," she whispered holding onto Kanan's arm, "Hate to leave."

"Well...we're not in any hurry to leave," Kanan said looking over at his family.

"We need to get back to Attolon," Hera answered her wistful look growing.

"Can't we stay?" Ezra asked giving Hera and Kanan innocent looks.

"Please?" Sabine asked her brown eyes wide.

"Yeah...please?" Zeb asked trying to look innocent too. He could pull off the look easily with his large eyes.

Hera caved seeing the expressions on the three "kids" faces.

"Oh...all right, we'll stay a little longer."

"Good! More sledding!" Ezra said motioning to Sabine and Zeb to follow him back to the cargo hold. The Lasat and Mandalorian girl were chuckling as they followed Ezra.

"Hera, look what you started," Kanan said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Kanan Jarrus, you're as bad as they are! Admit it! You wouldn't mind staying here longer!"

He smiled and motioned her to the door, "Can't let the kids have all the fun. Let's get our winter gear on and join them."

Laughter from outside the ship made them smile...


End file.
